Playing and listening to live music has been captivating humans for millennia. Traditionally, live performances featured little in the way of visual effects. More recently, live performances have been augmented by video, lighting effects, pyrotechnics, and props. While these effects have been entertaining, they do not let the audience experience the musician's point of view. These effects are further limited in that they are not controllable by the musician during the performance.